Domestic
by orange1996x
Summary: One night with Troy, Gabriella and one little boy. A short One shot for those who have been very patient with me and those reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

He heard the beep of the microwave and reached for the door to open and he tested the milk on the back of his head, testing the temperature of it. Once he was happy with it, he walked over to the bouncer which was placed on the floor of the kitchen. The gorgeous young man leant down and carefully picked up the one week old baby boy and plodded back up the stairs and into the nursery. The man walked over to the ottoman which sat in the corner of the baby blue and pale green nursery and sat down and began to rock it the man's foot pushed it backwards and forwards at a steady pace. The dim light coming from the tall lap next to them, casting a little light over half of the room. The handsome man yawned again- this being the second time he had been awake that night. He glanced at the big clock on the green wall and squinted seeing that it was half four in the morning; he thanked god that he didn't have work later on in the day. He felt the small baby boy wriggle in his arms as one tiny hand held the side of the warm bottle that he was suckling from. Usually the baby boy would be breast feed but the older man saw how tired his wife was so he let her sleep on as he got up to feed his flesh and blood.

"You sure are hungry aren't you?" Troy cooed, a smile playing on his lips and he brought his index finger to stroke over his cheek while he continued to suck on the bottle.

"Why are you giving him a bottle?" A voice from the door whispered.

Troy eyes left his baby and looked up at the figure at the door, seeing the tired woman standing in a pair of plain dark blue pyjama bottoms and one of his button up shirts so it was easier if she had to get up to breast feed in the night.

"I wanted you too sleep," Troy whispered back, looking back to the baby.

"I wanna breast feed Liam, it's better for him," Gabriella told him, walking over to ottoman and sitting on the arm of it.

"You know there's no facts to back that up," Troy teased but let her take away the bottle and set it on the floor before taking Liam into her own arms, slipping down onto Troy's lap.

"This okay?" She murmured, resting her head on Troy's bare shoulder and he nodded in reply.

He helped her unbutton the first few buttons of the shirt but let her push the side of the shirt away to reveal her breast. She supported Liam's head and helped him find her nipple and once he did, she gasped slightly at the feeling.

"Still sore?" Troy asked, sympathetically, stroking her back and his spare hand stroked Liam's head.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah but it makes me feel like a mommy if I breast feed him."

Troy grinned lazily not taking his eyes off his feeding son, "You're an amazing mom, baby…" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her head, "He's so gorgeous."

Gabriella nodded again, a smile playing on her own lips, "He looks just like his daddy." And he did. Liam Jayden Bolton had beautiful blue eyes although Troy's were a more subtle shade of blue, he had Troy's facial features but with Gabriella's colour of hair and slightly wavy hair.

Troy smiled against her head, resting his forehead on her forehead as he gazed down at his son who was still sucking and pulling on her nipple, "I can't believe we've had him for a week, I feel like there's wasn't a time before Liam," Troy admitted.

"I know what you mean," Gabriella gasped, "But I do remember when the only person who sucked on my nipples was you and that was for pleasure not pain or feeding," she whimpered.

Troy let out a small chuckle but massaged the back of her skull softly threw her thick curls, "It'll get less painful, don't worry." He gently pried his mouth off her breast and a small cry admitted from his lips but Gabriella got the hint and covered that breast up and let him latch onto the other.

"Better?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah," She sighed, looking up at Troy, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Troy Bolton," She told him, leaning forward slightly carefully not to knock Liam and pressed a chaste kissed to his lips.

"You don't have to worry about that, Mrs Bolton," Troy whispered seeing Liam's suckles were slowing down before he eventually pulled back and Gabriella covered herself back up. Gabriella adjusted herself so she was sat on one of his thighs while he picked up Liam, reaching down next to him for a burping towel which were kept in a small box next to the chair.

"Go back to bed, babe. I'll be in, in a second," Troy told her as he placed the towel gently onto Liam's next and started to rub and pat on his back with the other.

"I like watching you with him," Gabriella whispered, her head tilting as she watched him burp their son.

"You can tomorrow, you're tired. Go to bed, baby." Troy cooed gently as Liam eventually burped and Troy wiped his mouth and asked Gabriella to put the used towel in the laundry basket.

"No," Gabriella whined.

"I'll look after Liam, he's safe with me you know that."

Gabriella pouted but nodded, softly dragging her index finger down her tired little boy's cheek, "Hurry to bed," She whispered finally, pressing a kiss to Troy's forehead and then one to Liam's nose before standing up and walking out of the room.

Troy held his little boy close to his chest and he began to rock the chair slowly again hoping that it would lull Liam into a good sleep. Troy's eyes shut for a second before opening back up and standing up as Liam clutched her bare shoulder. He carefully lowered Liam into his crib, tucking him in and smiling down at him.

"Your daddy loves you little guy. Sweet dreams," Troy kissed his forehead before walking out of the nursery, looking back as he slowly and quietly shut the door but leaving it a little open so the couple could hear Liam if he started to cry. Troy went back to his own home to see Gabriella tucked up in bed on her side facing the door.

"He asleep?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, scratching his stomach before pulling back the covers and sliding underneath them, "Yeah, sound asleep just like his mommy should be," He pulled the covers up over his shoulder and pulled his wife closer to him.

"She was waiting for her gorgeous husband to come back to bed," Gabriella said cheekily, her arm wrapping around his torso and trace the black ink on the left side of his ribs which was of a tiny hand print and underneath it was cursive writing saying Liam and in small capitals was his date of birth.

"And where is this husband you speak of?" Troy teased, the arm which was wrapped around her waist was now stroking the smooth tan skin of her back under the red striped shirt.

"He's out right now so I had to hire this scrawny man to cuddle with. It's kinda gross," Gabriella squealed as he gave her backside a slap before rolling them over so he was hovering above her in one fluid motion.

"Scrawny?" Troy asked, one eyebrow raised as he let their pelvis keep in firm contact.

"Yup," She grinned at the twenty-four year old man bringing her hand up to stroke down his firm stomach while the other held the side of his torso.

"I think not, babe. I may not have been the gym since Liam has been born but you know as much as I do that before you were eight and a half months pregnant I used to go to the gym two or three times a week and lift weights at home," Troy said, his arms naturally tense from holding himself up.

Gabriella scrunched her nose up, "Are you talking about my hot husband or the tiny thing on top of me?" her teasing continuing.

Troy gasped dramatically and leant down to bite her bottom lip and gave it a tug, "If I remember correctly, even though it has been months, every time I tipped you over the edge you used to grab my biceps and shout how hot I am in between screaming my name," Troy said, cockily.

Gabriella slapped his chest, "Troy! You did not just say that!" she exclaimed, slightly shocked at her husbands words.

Troy chuckled through his words, "It's the truth and I'm horny."

"You know I want to but I can't," she said vaguely, her light teasing fading slightly.

"Still bleeding?" Troy asked, rolling off her so he could pull her closer to him.

"Yeah and I will be for at least another week or so. So you have to be good and try to keep your hands to yourself," Gabriella said firmly as she could in her sleepy state,

"Pretty impossible since you've very recently given birth to my son. You have no idea how much I love you and how much hotter you seem to me now," Troy said with a boyish cheeky grin on his face.

"I still have all my weight from carrying Liam, I have huge bags under my eyes, I barely get to shower and I always wear sweatpants around the house now how on earth do you still find me attractive?" Gabriella asked, hooking her left leg over his left leg and lay her chin on his chest.

Troy scoffed, "Babe, your draped over me in my dress shirt. You gave birth to my own flesh and blood a week ago, your boobs are bigger, your curvy and your ass is fine as and you have a bit of a glow going on. When your happy- to me that makes you more attractive," He told her, truthfully while his left arm wrapped around her back and snaked up her shirt to stroke her soft skin and his right cupped the back of her hair massaging her scalp.

"You're such a guy," Gabriella slapped his chest lightly.

"And I'm glad you figured that out _after _you have given birth," Troy chuckled.

"I'm never gonna look at a swimming pool the same way ever again," Gabriella grumbled, shaking her head while digging her face in his neck.

Troy grinned, "It relaxed you a little though didn't it?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah, a little."

"You were in labour for quite a while," Troy commented, his index finger tracing a big circle on her lower back before trailing up her back again.

"20 hours," She specified.

"But at the end of it we got a 6oz 3lbs baby," He smiled.

Gabriella slithered up her husband's body and kissed his lips slowly and lingering there, "I got my family at the end of the day," she leant forward to peck his lips again.

Troy's hand didn't move as she moved up his body so it was now lay on the curve of her behind, "You've got an extremely good looking family."

"Why thank you, I'll tell my husband when he gets in," She teased, going back to the banter from earlier.

Troy smirked, "Please tell me what this lucky guy has done to deserve someone like you," He bit his lower lip to stop the grin forming on his face.

"I'll get back to you on that one," She said cheekily.

"Hmm…" Troy said vaguely.

"I love that you've turned all domestic," Gabriella grinned against his chin after she pressed a kiss to him.

"How am I domestic, Gabriella Bolton?" Troy asked, squeezing her behind lightly.

Gabriella raised one eyebrow, "I caught you putting clothes in the washing machine, you were hanging out clothes on the line, you tidy up in the kitchen, you mow the lawn and washed the car, fed Liam, played with Liam and this was just yesterday while I either slept, showered, cooked or looked after our boy. You are so amazing and the best husband in the world. I should be doing half of them things but you let me rest and I feel so bad but I love you so much for that," Gabriella said, looking from one of his eyes to the other.

Troy smiled gently, "You carried our for nine months and kept him safe. I'm just doing my bit now he's born. I love knowing that I'm helping you out and I'm looking after our family," he said, seriously, "Don't get used to it cause when he turns nine months- you're doing half of those things," he teased.

Gabriella giggled, kissing him once more both moving back down his body to rest against his chest, "Thank you so much."

Troy bit down on his lower lip, "No problem baby. Now go to sleep because I've gotta be all domestic again tomorrow," He grinned hearing Gabriella's giggle again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful."


	2. Sorry

Ok, firstly I want to start by saying how sorry I am to all my readers and a massive sorry to my reviewers and followers for not updating these past couple of months.

Secondly, I've had a very rough time, dealing with a battle with myself which I am just becoming to realise and talk about with a close friends. We have been talking about how it's a good idea for me to start writing again even though it's something I'm not very good at but I enjoy it. They think that if I feel like I'm starting to crumble, I should write so I really want to start again. Problem is that I don't know what to write about so if anybody has any ideas I can write about that would be amazing, either PM me or just simply review. I was thinking something college based, about nineteen, twenty, twenty one.

Again, I want to say a huge thank you to everybody and I'm not expecting you to reply to this but I hope you do, I guess.

I'm really sorry.

Thank you.


End file.
